Another Day In Hueco Mundo
by VorticalFiveStudios
Summary: AU. After being exiled from Aizen's kingdom, Grimmjow, Szayel, and Ulquiorra decide to become menos slayers, one of the highest paying jobs in the world. However, things won't go according to plan when the arrancars and menos team up in order to take down a common enemy. Severe OOCness. Parody of Team Epiphany's Another Day in Skrim series.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Day in Hueco Mundo Chapter 1- Fourth of July Teaser**

_Disclaimer- The following is a non-profit fanfiction. I do not own anything._

_Authors Note- This is chapter is only a teaser trailer. The first real episode will be coming out soon. This series is based on Bleach and Another Day in Skyrim. I own neither of them, and all rights belong to the owners of both series. Also, because this is based on Another Day in Skyrim, anything said in that series will be said here. If anything is offensive, I apologize, but most of the things said there will be said here, so I can't really help it._

"Alright guys," Szayel told his comrades. "Its July fourth. And you know what that means."

"Uh... Free strippers Friday?" Ulquiorra guessed.

"Celebrating the day your balls drop and you finally talk to a woman?" Grimmjow asked.

"What? No! What the hells the matter with the two of you? Its fourth of July!" Szayel yelled. "You know, celebrating independence?"

"I'm pretty sure that's America's Independence day date and not Japan's," Grimmjow stated.

"I've never even heard of it," Ulquiorra said.

"Ok, first off, you, fuck you. And second, you've never heard of Independence Day?"

"Nope. Never heard of it."

"By the gods, I'm traveling with a couple of retards! Independence Day, besides being a phenomenal movie that came out in 1996, is a holiday that celebrates the Independence of North America from Great Britain. Back in like... The 1800's or something. So we celebrate it by shooting off a bunch of explosions."

"Oh really?" Ulquiorra asked. "I like the sound of that!"

"I do as well," Grimmjow said with a smirk. "Will we shoot these explosions at humans?"

"...What the fuck is wrong with you?" Szayel stated. "Goddamn, will you stop acting excited for fucking explosions and death?"

To that, Grimmjow muttered a few insults that couldn't really be classified as real words.

"No. We shoot them off in the sky and it makes pretty lights and explosions and everyone watches them for entertainment."

"I've got a better idea!" Ulquiorra said. "One that can satisfy me because I'm bored with this story, and two to satisfy this man because he loves explosions!"

"Wait, what are you doing?" A green fiery aura surrounded Ulquiorra, and somehow caused the sky to turn green. "Stop, no stop! Stop with the magic, I don't know what you're doing but I don't like it! Why is the sky turning green!?"

"Oh, this is gonna be awesome," Grimmjow said.

"No, no it's not! Its gonna be a complete disaster!" Ulquiorra punched the ground, causing a hole in the sky open, making meteors rain down upon the village they were in. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? YOU'RE FALLING METEORS FROM THE SKY!"

The meteors appeared to fall on everything except for the three arrancars. Anything one fell on exploded. Humans were exploding! Buildings were exploding! Plants and roads were exploding! Everything in the town was going to explode!"

_FIVE MINUTES LATER_

"There," Ulquiorra said, looking at the destruction he had caused. "I think that was a very successful Fourth of July."

"I agree!" Grimmjow said. "We had explosions and we had a great celebration."

"We just murdered an entire town..." Szayel said.

"Seriously," Grimmjow said. "You bitch like a girl."

"That's probably why he hasn't found one yet!" Both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra began to laugh.

As soon as he was sure they were done laughing, Szayel said, "I hate the both of you."

**Another Day in Hueco Mundo! All new comedy series coming soon to Fanfiction, only on VorticalFiveStudios.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Day in Hueco Mundo Chapter 2- Trick or Treat**

_Disclaimer- The following is a non-profit fanfiction. I do not own anything._

Szayel and his squad looked at the large group of hollows they had just killed. "Great job, everyone!" the pink haired arrancar said. "We took down those sons of bitches in no time! Little bastards didn't even put up a fight. That'll show them not to rape, loot, and pillage our villages!"

"My god, they even stole candy!" another arrancar exclaimed.

"Candy? Why would..."

"What is the meaning of this?" a blue haired arrancar said as he walked up to Szayel.

"Oh hey! Whats going on, captain?"

"What happened here?"

"Well captain, as you can see here we had a shit ton of hollows come in and try to rape, loot, and pillage villages! But don't worry, we took them out with ease."

Grimmjow just stared at one of the bodies.

"So... A job well done? Sir?"

"You murdered children, commander."

"Pardon?"

"They were trick or treating, baka! Its Halloween! You murdered a bunch of innocent human children!"

"Well, how the hell was I supposed to know that!? These fucking costumes look way too real!"

"Why I made you commander of the army, I will never understand."

"To be honest, I often wonder the same thing. I'm not really that good of a soldier. And I clearly just slaughtered dozens of children so... Yeah, that was a really bad decision on your part..."

Grimmjow sighed. "This is a horrible day for all of us, isn't it? We need to get rid of the bodies so nobody knows you were responsible for this."

"Wait, wait, wait, no. I'm all about taking my fair share of the blame, but this isn't entirely my fault."

"Weren't you the one who gave the order?"

"Well yeah, but..."

"Then it's entirely your fault."

Szayel frowned. "Oh, you are a dick."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me."

"What, are you five years old?"

"No, but that's probably the age of all the children you just murdered."

"Oh ho, clever, chief, clever."

"By the way, where are the parents of all these children?"

Szayel shrugged. "I don't know. Probably on their way to pick up all their kids."

Everything was silent. Until Grimmjow muttered something. "Fuck my life..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
